Talk To Me Dirty
by BoOkWoRm1807
Summary: One-Shot. Rose and Lissa are on a trip, and Rose is missing Dimitri. When Dimitri starts texting Rose late at night, Rose gets a hot and steamy idea. Rated M for a reason. If you can't handle it, or don't approve of this then please, don't read it. Thank you.


**A/N: Alright, you guys know what you are getting into. This is strictly M rated, and not for little kiddies to read. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I locked all the doors and windows to make sure no one could get in. I then turned off all the lights in the apartment we Lissa and I were staying in, and went to her room to check up on her. She was sitting up in bed listening to some music and flipping through a magazine.

"Hey." I call out to her, and she looks up at me with a smile.

"Hey." She responds. "Going to bed now?" she asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, and you should too. We have to get to the conference early." I remind her, and she nods.

"I know, I know." She rolls her eyes and puts the magazine away.

"Alright, goodnight Queen Lissa." I smirk, teasing her.

"Shut up and go to sleep Rose." Lissa replies, and I laugh as I close her door and walk to my room.

I sigh as I get into bed. It had been a long day. I was so glad to be in bed, but for the love of me I couldn't fall asleep. I was still pumped up with energy, and my mind just wouldn't shut off.

My phone on the night stand vibrated, and when I reached to grab it, I found that it was a text message from Dimitri. Instantly, a smile spreads across my face and I open to read it.

**Roza, I'm sorry I haven't text you all day. Christian and I have been busy. How was your day?**

I smile at the text, not very bothered by his absent texts. And I reply…

_It's alright. My day has been busy as well._

**Are you tired?**

_Not really. I'm still filled with energy._

**I'm glad. I was hoping you wouldn't be asleep and I could talk to you.**

_Talk about what Comrade?_

**Just talk.**

_Uhhuh okay ;)_

He doesn't respond very quickly and I'm afraid he's falling asleep.

_Are you tired?_

Again he doesn't respond, and I take that he's fallen asleep. I take this time to peel off my sweater I had been wearing and get comfortable in bed. Then my phone vibrates again. A text from Dimitri.

**Not at all. I can't sleep when I'm thinking about you Roza.**

I smirk at what he says and start to get an idea in my head.

_That's good. So tell me, what are you thinking? ;)_

It takes some time for him to reply, and I bite my lip. Maybe he wasn't into this kind of thing. Dimitri was a complete gentleman. This kind of thing might be over stepping that invisible line a bit. My heart jumps when my phone vibrates and I get his text.

**I'm thinking about you, and what I would do to you if you were right here next to me.**

I smile, relieved to see that I haven't scared him off.

_And what would you do to me? _

I picture Dimitri in my mind, and I imagine him lying in bed and me next to him.

**Are you alone right now?**

My heart beats rapidly against my chest. Was he going to do what I think he was? I take a deep breath and reply.

_Yes._

I lay wide awake in bed, my face turning red but a smile on my face. My phone vibrates again, and I pick it up to see that Dimitri wasn't texting me, he was calling me. I bit my lip and answer him.

"Hello?" I answer in a breathy whisper.

"Roza," Dimitri's voice is low and husky, and the area between my legs starts to tingle.

"Yes, Comrade?" I tease, smirking as well.

"I miss you." He says, and I keep myself from laughing. I can tell in his voice that he's nervous.

"I miss you too, Dimitri." I say. Then there was a bit of silence, and I can hear him breathing heavily on the other line. So, I decide to take the next step.

"So … what are wearing?" I ask. I could practically see the smirk spread across his face at my question.

"Boxer shorts." He answers. I raise a brow.

"Just boxer shorts?" I ask, picturing his god like body in just his black boxer shorts, get a bit turned on at the image.

"Yes… what are you wearing?" he asked.

I look over my tank top and shorts, and decide to go with a sexier answer.

"Your light blue dress shirt." I answer, biting my lip.

"Just my shirt?" He asked, and I smiled.

"Uh-huh, wearing it makes me feel like I'm lying right next to you." I say.

"Really?" He chuckles. I giggle in response.

"Mmhmm."

"Mmm Roza." He moans, and I stifle a giggle.

"Are you picturing me next to you?" I reply.

"Yes."

"And what are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm running my hand up your thigh, feeling your soft skin. Mmm. Kissing your moist lips." His deep throaty voice sends tingles down to the pit of my stomach.

"Mmmnh." I moan and close my eyes. "Keep going." I instruct.

"I slowly take my shirt off of you, kissing down your chest, licking your nipples, while my hands reach your hot spot." He says.

Instantly my hand goes to one of my breasts, and I rub my nipple imagining Dimitiri being the one to do it to me.

"Can you feel how wet I am?" I ask, breathing low and slowly.

"Mmn." He breaths out heavily and I can sense he's in the mood.

"Imagine me on top of you now, kissing down your chest, slowly." I began, and I listen to his heavy breathing. "my hand is now inside of your boxer shorts, and I take a hold of your dick."

"Roza," He moans, and lets out a shaky breath.

"My hand going up and down. Up … and down." I say.

He grunts and I could tell now that he was doing what I was saying to himself. I smile, and continue.

"I lean over, licking your tip, sucking and swirling my tongue around your tip." He moans a little louder and I smirk. "I lean more and take more of you in, going up and down your big dick."

"Roza," he grunts and I let out a breathy sigh.

In all honesty I was getting turned on by his sounds. Without realizing it, my hand was down my shorts and I was rubbing myself.

"Dimitri," I moan, and my breathing becomes slower and heavier.

"I want to be inside you, I need you Roza." He says, and I moan at his words. "I want to pound into you, hear you shout my name." He adds.

"Uh, huuh." I let out as my finger starts to go faster around my clit.

"Say my name, Roza." He moans. My head lolls to the side.

"Oh fuck, Dimitri." I let out, and as if saying his name stimulates me my back arches and I moan a little louder.

"Ro-Roza." He grunts.

The next few minutes are filled with heavy breathing, grunts, and moaning. I kept picturing Dimitri touching me, making love to me, and his sounds on the other line were just so fucking hot and turned me on. I could feel myself coming quickly, and I kept up my speed.

"D-Dimitri, I'm so close." I say.

"Come for me, Roza." He moans.

"Uh! Mmnh!" I keep going until I can't hold in any longer. "Oh D-Dimi," I can't even finishing saying his name as my back arches and I go silence, finally reaching my climax and releasing.

I fall back onto the bed, panting and feeling good and relaxed. I smile and take a few seconds to clear my head. I then hear Dimitri whisper my name and grunt and I know that he's reached his climax. We both lay there for a few seconds catching our breath.

"How do you feel?" Dimitri asked. I smiled.

"I'm relaxed now. How about you?" I ask and he chuckles.

"I feel like I can sleep well now." He says. I look over at the digital clock and realize it was late.

"Mmm, so I guess we should go to sleep then." I say. Then there was a silence.

"I don't want to hang up." Dimitri admits, and I smile at him.

"Neither do I." I reply.

"But you have that conference in the morning." He adds and I sigh but can't help but feel happy.

"Yeah, I know." I say.

"Then you need to go to sleep." He says.

"Okay."

"I'll see you when you get back." He says, and I smirk.

"Maybe we could continue this when I do, this time we'll actually be lying next to each other." I tease. He chuckles in reply.

"Yes, we definitely will." He says.

"Okay, then I'll go to sleep." I say.

"Goodnight, my dear Roza."

"Goodnight, my dear Comrade." I say.

"I'll see you when you get back."

"You better." I reply, and then before we hang up I add "I love you Dimitri."

"I love you too Roza." He says, and I know he's smiling.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Roza."

With that I press the end button and lay there in bed with a smile on my face. Yup, we will have to keep doing this.

* * *

**A/N: Not bad for my first lemon where the characters don't have physical contact with each other. Hmm. What do you guys think? Like? Dislike? Let me know in the comments. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
